Fate
by chewed up unicorn
Summary: Draco was born with a seer's gift and his visions come in the form of dreams.Unluckily for him, he's been dreaming of having gay sex and now, the man of his dreams is literally before him at Durmstrang.Draco will not let it become a reality.HPDM SLASH AU
1. Prologue: No Hogwarts for You!

**Disclaimer: **This is just a fan work. I gain no monetary profit.**  
><strong>

**Author's Note:** Hello! I based this story off of a manga I read a while ago. I honestly forgot its name xD When they don't have an English name to go by, I tend to not remember it… and it's been a while too. So I apologize for not crediting the manga! It's very loosely based… the manga itself was super short and it took two weeks for the characters to get together in the story. This one is nothing like that ;D. Get ready for some drama… Brace yourselves! Please review if you like!

_Fate_  
><strong>Prologue<strong>

Naked bodies were twisting on the bed, trying to find their appropriate positions. Of the two lovers, the blond one was the one who ended up on his back. He didn't seem to mind as he closed his eyes and threw his head back, completely submissive to the other and not caring if he sounded like a wanton whore when he gave a low moan as his black haired partner ravished his body with his tongue, slowly making his way down from his collar bone to his chest. When it was getting to be too much, and holding as tight as he could to the sheets wasn't enough, he let go and focused on the ruffled up, black hair instead. He inadvertently tugged as he mewled from the pleasure of having his nipples gently scrapped by teeth. The blond could feel his partner's chuckle as it vibrated through his chest and it stopped when the one who was causing the vibration lifted up his head and met his eyes. A scar, green eyes… a man.

And Draco woke up.

Draco Malfoy was born with a Seer's sight. Although his powers had manifested while he was still in diapers, his parents only became conscious of his foresight when he turned four. Lucius and Narcissa had beamed with pride that the heir of the Malfoy fortune possessed such a highly sought after and rare gift, one that would bestow even more prestige to the family name.

Draco's visions would only manifest through his dreams thus for the past six years, every morning Draco's dreams from the night before would be viewed in a pensive. There was a checklist an elf had to look through before he deemed it important enough to notify the masters of the manor.

While Draco was having breakfast with his parents, a house elf was clutching his ears in panic having viewed the pornographic dream.

* * *

><p>"You're going to Durmstrang, Draco."<p>

"What? WHY?"

Lola the house elf had dutifully reported the vision to Narcissa and Lucius when their breakfast ended. Narcissa had told Lola to take Draco out in the gardens and keep an eye while she and Lucius viewed the pensive in Draco's room.

After viewing, Narcissa stepped back away from her husband.

_Her son… with a man?_

"Lucius?" She asked tentatively, still keeping her distance, but worried about the fact that he hadn't blown up the pensive yet. He was showing his anger, his face was red with rage, but he was somehow keeping it in check.

"Notice something peculiar?" He spit out finally. His right hand's knuckles were white from grasping his cane so hard. The other hand was helping him keep steady as he held onto the pensive.

"It's a man…"

"YES IT'S A MAN, NARCISSA! I was talking about the scar! That bloody scar!"

"You mean…"

"This is a good thing… a good thing… we just have to make sure they never cross paths." Lucius was now rambling off to himself. Rage gone, but he was hysterical so Narcissa still kept her distance.

"He's going to Durmstrang."


	2. Intro to Durmstrang

_Thank you for all your reviews! Sorry for the long wait in between. I got a major idea and the story needed to be revamped. Expect more plot! xD Update will be sooooooooon. _

_Chapter 1:_**  
>An Intro to Durmstrang<strong>

It was hard to say what a good day was for Draco Malfoy. He certainly wished for a good day to be unpredictable, but it was getting to the point that he'd live the next day the night before. Every once in a while, he'd dream about an event he'd have nothing to do with or it was something that would take place too far into the future to make sense out of.

Today he'd get a knock from the person next door and they'd walk down to breakfast where he'd sit in the same seat he always sat in and have the same breakfast he had for most of his school life.

One might ask, why not use breakfast as the time to rebel against your dream before? Well, Draco had his reasons, which basically narrowed down to this: he liked his toast with marmalade. Deal with it.

As he was walking down the halls of Durmstrang, to the dining hall, he was brooding over what he had dreamt. He had no idea why he was so terrified; what was there to fear? It wasn't like it was ever going to happen.

The nightmare that had plagued him since he was eleven years old had come back after a long five year hiatus with a vengeance. Since he began his seventh year, every night he felt lips on his ears, a vibrating chuckle… green eyes…

It was disgusting.

Draco had been expected to go to Hogwarts up until one month before the term started for his first year. His mother had been angry since in the end, Lucius had gotten his way. It was his mother who had lobbied for Hogwarts and had gotten her wish too, but then Draco prophesized he'd be having gay sex, so that worked in his father's favor.

And to be honest, his mother would rather he be attending Hogwarts and having sex with every boy in Hufflepuff than be at Durmstrang.

That is why he always identified with his father more. Sure, if Draco hadn't suggested a few things to him on which places to avoid (Ministry of Magic) his father would probably be a demontor's bitch. But even so, his father was the one with a stronger moral code.

One thing he did agree with his mother with; Hogwarts has seven years, Durmstrang, eight. This translates to more time away from home and Draco missed his luxurious mansion.

However, from what he gathered in letters, being in Britain at the Manor wasn't exactly a holiday. The Dark Lord had apparently made Malfoy Manor his headquarters and Hogwarts wasn't doing peachy at the moment either. It was now the second year of Hogwarts without Dumbledore and he heard the stories from his good friends, Zabini and Crabbe, of teachers torturing their students. Sure, at Durmstrang it wasn't unheard of for a teacher to whip a student or two, but they did it for discipline. Hogwarts? Not so much.

Ah, but it sure was nice to just concentrate on school. And Durmstrang's eighth year served a very advantageous purpose since Durmstrang had an excellent Advanced Potions program that would help him get into a Potions Mastery school of his choice, should he get a passing grade.

When he was younger, he really hated Durmstrang. It was too far from England to bear, too vulgar and smelled like armpits. Now, it was still too far from England but if anything, it was a blessing what with the turmoil that the Ministry was in, the vulgarity had gotten worse as the years went by and he had his own room which he used to avoid all the bad odor.

Another good thing about Durmstrang was that sunlight was rare thus Draco could maintain his nice milky skin. Durmstrang was mudbloodless as well so that was another 'Pro' to his list.

Still, Draco wished he was 'in the know' with Britain. Harry Potter would have gone to his school after all, and they'd have been house mates as well. There were also more girls at Hogwarts. Durmstrang only houses a handful in total… and they aren't pretty and act too…manly for his tastes. Why couldn't there be any delicate pretty blonds? Perhaps if that were the case, he wouldn't be having gay sex in his dreams.

_Oh Merlin. _Draco put his head in the crook of his arm as everyone around him continued to enjoy their breakfast. Table manners be damned.

"Draco Malfoy?"

Draco lifted his head quickly. "Yes?" Thoughts of who he was going to have sex with in the future disappeared as he gazed at a girl he had never seen before. She was wearing a Durmstrang uniform and this left Draco confused. A new student? In the middle of the term? Was asking for him? To her credit, she was mildly attractive. A little on the plain side, but she looked smart. And Draco always fancied his ideal girl to have brains.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Could you follow me to the Headmaster's office?"


	3. Man of Your Dreams

_Chapter 2_  
><strong>The Man of Your Dreams<strong>

_I wonder what the Boor wants to see me about?_ Draco wondered as he walked alongside the Durmstrang girl he never saw in his life before; he couldn't help but size her up as they strolled quietly down the hall.

"Granger, you say? Never heard that name before…" He saw the girl tense and she consequently sped up her pace.

"My father isn't a wizard." She said hurriedly.

_Ah. Half-blood then._ Draco nodded understandingly. He was, after all, a very open minded person and wasn't ignorant of the fact that witches and wizards had muggle fetishes. He didn't speak more on the subject though, he could see she was very embarrassed and he didn't want to rub it in that she was inferior.

Having enough tact, Draco changed the subject. "Do you, per chance, know why I've been called to the Headmaster's office?"

"My friends and I need your help."

Draco's step faltered as dread enveloped him. He knew this day would come. "What do you mean by that?" He had now come to a complete stop.

It took a few seconds for the girl to notice he wasn't walking with her anymore. And then she turned and stared at him determined.

"Let's just get to the Headmaster's office and I'll explain."

"What is this really about? Why would I be any use to you and your friends?" How on earth did this girl find out he was a seer? You could count how many people were privy to the knowledge with one hand. All of them? Colleagues of his parents.

"I'm really sorry. But we're kind of in a hurry. We've been looking for someone that can help us find a phoenix..."

Draco huffed. "Well keep looking. I've told father before to not involve me in his plans. I don't know who told you, but I'm certainly going to give father an earful. And no, I'm not going with you. And no, I don't want to hear your sob story about finding some stupid bird." And with that, Draco stalked away.

* * *

><p>Draco thought that was the end of it. By the evening after his lessons, the girl would have left, defeated and hopeless. There was a consequence with actively using his powers, and Draco just didn't want to go there. Thoughts of the repercussions were enough to make him gag. No. No.<p>

Alas, to his misfortune, the girl hadn't left. He saw her again during dinner. She was sitting at the same table he sat at, where all the upper years were, and she was flocked by two males on both sides. Both boys were dressed in Durmstrang's uniform, and all were looking at him as he stared at them incredulously back.

One of the boys was a red head and had bright green eyes; A typical ginger that actually took away Draco's appetite. The other had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He also square, wire rimmed glasses.

_Glasses. _Disgusting things. Draco looked away quickly and sat down next to his friend Gregory Goyle.

He made up his mind. He was going to ignore them. He didn't have to deal with them, they didn't seem the type to hold a wand to his head and demand what they wanted. This meant he didn't have to resort t drastic measure like escaping from Durmstrang in the middle of the night.

"Greg." Draco has elbowed his friend. "You see those people dressed in Durmstrang robes that we've never seen before? They are across from us and six people down."

Goyle sneaked a look to the side, trying not to do an obvious job of it, but failing miserably.

"Yeah.."

"Keep them away from me."

Goyle rolled his eyes. "Do I have to start beating up people with green eyes again as well?"

Draco frowned at the question and took at the red head who had green eyes. "Of course not. Bedding a ginger? I wouldn't go so low. Don't forget though, any green eyed brunette, you castrate them. And what do you mean 'start again?'. I never told you to stop."

Goyle stared at him.

* * *

><p>Not only had they infiltrated the dining hall, but now, all of his classes included the girl, who turned out to be, smarter than he thought. He had another reason to hate her now, she seemed to have awed the class with her prowess in knowledge for potions. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes, almost hungry for what she'd say next.<p>

Hamel Vos, who always carried his books around, was now carrying Granger's. He saw her arguing with the ginger who was a transfer like she was.

"He was just being nice Ron!"

Ah yes. Once, not long ago, Draco too had witnessed his fare share of fights of who would carry his books.

It made Draco angry. He was replaced as 'top dog' at Durmstrang by a girl. A new student. Who had only just transferred from, Draco assumed due to her English, from Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Draco didn't even bother with going to lunch or dinner. He decided instead to go to his room and sulk. Greg had ignored his pleas to guard his door and had gone to dinner. Not only was Draco's self-esteem shot at the idea that he was so replaceable, but now, he felt vulnerable without his body guard.<p>

Draco was startled out of his thoughts by a knock at his door.

He wasn't going to answer it; of course it would be the girl again, pleading for him to tell her fortune or something.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ "Malfoy. It's Boor. Open the door."

Boor was a boring man with boring gray ropes, bald, and was entirely forgettable. He had boringly dull brown eyes, had a boring monotone, and heck, was of average height. This headmaster, unlike Kakaroff had a squeaky clean and boring background and although he had no real achievements, that's probably why he was chosen. The governors of the school sought to have a respected reputation and be viewed as the safest place to send your children to since all of Wizarding Europe was going up in flames.

Of course, Draco couldn't ignore the Headmaster's order to answer his door. He was met with a strong scent of mint that was really Boor's only distinguishable feature.

"How can I help you, Headmaster?." Draco asked respectfully.

Headmaster Boor stepped to the side and behind him stood one of the blond girl's friends, the one that was blond with blue eyes.

"He's come to ask a favor with you, Mister Malfoy. Please do hear him out. I want them out as Durmstrang as soon as possible." Boor then walked away, off to drink more pepper-up potion, which was where the mint smell was most likely from.

The door was closed and it was just Draco and four eyes. "Malfoy. I, I mean, WE need your help."

"And who the hell are _you_?"

Four eyes waved a wand over his face. His dirty blond hair turned black and his blue eyes turned an emerald green.

The man of his dreams.

Fuck.

"I'm Harry Potter."

Double fuck.


End file.
